magicalroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blahlala
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Magical Rooms Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sorry! D: SORRY MAN! lol I guess I'm a bit impatient :P I just added what I felt like sorry Voidusk 09:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Awaiting Orders Ok so I'm afraid to add anything now :P Tell me what I can do for now, thanks :D Voidusk 10:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey blah u mind if we add categories like "wall items" and "cutlery" to be more specific and makes it easier to search for items Voidusk 09:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Help Help me D: I'm in this weird situation where I can't edit anything on the wikia! whats wrong D: please help me Voidusk 10:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Blahlala!! hey Blah! I've been editing quite a few pages on your MR wiki..also, I'd like you to check the profile and look at the cool signatures I made (if you don't mind).. Thanks! Thanks for the tips! all right, thanks :) just one thing i need help with, it seems that if i use paint, and I click save, the file automatically saves to ".bmp" making it not capable of uploading to this wiki. Even if I click "save as" and change it to a ".png" file, it still wont let me upload it, so I'm having to first upload the image to photobucket first, which automatically saves the file to a .jpg file, then I can upload the image from photobucket to here. Anyways, I just need help on how to correctly convert "bmp" file on paint to the png.. Thanks again! :)